


Kinktober Day 1 - Small Dick Humiliation

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin just wants to be humiliated, Crying, Dom!Chan, Dom!Woojin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Small Dick Humiliation, Smut, Woojin is really just there to watch, and Chan loves to humiliate him, but dont worry he participates a little, sub!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: Chan dragged his hand down Changbin’s chest, pausing to tweak one of his nipples. He began to slowly move the hand that was holding Changbin’s dick, moving it up higher until Changbin’s dick slipped out of his hand. “Whoops, sorry, I meant to jerk you off but I guess I’m just used to a little more length.”





	Kinktober Day 1 - Small Dick Humiliation

“Pathetic.” Chan practically spat at Changbin, causing the boy to whine and squirm underneath him. “How do you expect to do anything with that sorry excuse for a dick?” Chan flicked at Changbin's hard-on, Changbin jumped at the contact and whined again. Changbin turned his head to the side and made eye contact with Woojin who was sitting a few feet away from the bed. He had opted to just watch tonight, he loved seeing Chan break Changbin down and Changbin loved being watched. Changbin jumped when Chan wrapped his hand around his dick, “Look, my hand is bigger than it, how could you think this could bring anyone pleasure?” Woojin smirked at that one causing Changbin’s cheeks to turn a pretty shade of pink. “Aw, Binnie, are you embarrassed?” Chan grabbed Changbin’s chin and made him look at him, all Changbin could do was nod, already too worked up to get a proper word out. “Good.” Chan patted Changbin’s cheek gently before removing his hand from his face, “I would be shocked if you were proud of this thing.” Chan dragged his hand down Changbin’s chest, pausing to tweak one of his nipples. He began to slowly move the hand that was holding Changbin’s dick, moving it up higher until Changbin’s dick slipped out of his hand. “Whoops, sorry, I meant to jerk you off but I guess I’m just used to a little more length.” Changbin whined again, his cheeks getting redder with every word Chan said, he brought a hand up to cover his face. Chan grabbed his wrist and brought his arm above his head, “What’s the point of embarrassing you if I can’t see your face, hmm?”  
  
“S-s-sorry.” Changbin stammered out, knowing he would get in trouble if he didn’t respond. He turned his head to look at Woojin, who was still relaxed in the chair, he looked completely unaffected by what was happening in front of him.  
  
“Look at that, you can’t even entertain Woojin.” Chan said, as if he was reading Changbin’s mind, “How disappointing.” Changbin could feel himself getting more and more worked up, his cheeks were hot and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “Aw, are you gonna cry, Binnie?” Chan cooed at him, “Go ahead, show Woojin how much of a pathetic baby you are.” Changbin couldn’t hold back the tears as they started rolling down his cheeks, the humiliation he felt only served to make his dick harder if that was even possible. “Leaking from your eyes, leaking from your dick, you’re just a mess aren’t you, baby boy?” Changbin could only nod, hoping than Chan would grant him some sympathy and touch him again. Changbin watched as Chan reached down again, he hoped Chan had read his mind again but was only disappointed when Chan reached for the zipper on his pants. He undid his jeans and reached into his underwear, pulling out his own dick, “You see this, baby?” Changbin nodded, “This is what a real dick looks like.” Chan stroked himself a couple of times, ensuring that he was at full hardness before grabbing Changbin’s dick with his other hand, “Do you see the difference?” Changbin nodded again, tears still rolling down his face, he cried out as Chan stroked his dick, letting it fall from his grip once again. Chan continued stroking Changbin’s dick in that rhythm, letting it fall back to Changbin’s stomach with every stroke. The continuous loss of contact making it difficult for the pleasure to build.  
  
“P-please.” Changbin whimpered out, looking back at Woojin in a desperate attempt for sympathy, Woojin only smirked again.  
  
“What are you begging me for?” Woojin asked, “I’m not the one touching your tiny dick.”  
  
“I-I n-need.”  
  
“Spit it out, baby, I don’t have all night.” Woojin sighed, Changbin shivered at his commanding tone.  
  
“Y-you.” Changbin was hoping he sounded desperate enough to break Woojin’s resolve, he was desperate for more touch than Chan would give him.  
  
Woojin stood up and walked over to the bed, he gripped Changbin’s face tightly, “How ungrateful,”he turned Changbin’s head to look at Chan, “You have Chan here, so graciously touching your pathetic, little cock, and yet you’re begging for me.” Changbin whimpered, he squirmed underneath Chan who had completely stopped touching him, opting instead to watch the scene unfolding in front of him. “Apologize to him.” Changbin only whimpered and continued squirming, Woojin gripped his face tighter, “Apologize.”  
  
“I-I’m s-s-s-sorry.” tears were streaming down Changbin’s face at this point.  
  
“Good boy.” Woojin released Changbin's face and returned to his chair, his jaw set tightly with frustration from Changbin’s disobedience.  
  
“Now, where were we.” Chan said, Changbin was now hyper focused on him, not wanting to anger Woojin any further. Chan reached towards the table next to the bed for the bottle of lube they had placed there earlier, “Should I show you what an actual dick can do, Binnie?” Chan grabbed the bottle and set it next to Changbin’s hip. He slid backwards on Changbin's lap, settling himself between the boys legs. He opened up the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up before rubbing his pointer finger around Changbin’s hole. He pressed a hand to Changbin’s hip, stilling him as the boy started to wiggle around. “Sit still, baby boy, or I’ll leave you here all needy like this for someone else to deal with.” Changbin whined loud and long, he gripped the sheets tightly, trying to hold himself still. He whimpered as Chan pressed a finger into him, Chan moved his finger slowly, allowing Changbin to adjust before entering another finger. He continued stretching Changbin, purposefully avoiding his prostate just to tease him. Changbin was blubbering at this point, spewing gibberish that sounded like begging. Chan pulled his fingers out, “Do you need me to stop so you can collect your thoughts?” he asked.  
  
“Nonononononononodontstoppleasedontstop.” Changbin reached desperately towards Chan’s hands.  
  
“So needy.” Chan smirked, before pushing his fingers back into Changbin, adding a third one this time, finally he curled his fingers, making contact with Changbin’s prostate, Changbin practically screamed at the contact. “You think you’re ready for me, baby boy?” Chan asked, his fingers still pressed to the bundle of nerves, Changbin nodded frantically, making noises that sounded like “Please.” Chan nodded and pulled his fingers out, he squeezed more lube on his hand and used it to slick up his dick. He pressed the tip up against Changbin’s hole, “Take a deep breath baby, remember, this is what a real dick feels like.” he pressed himself into Changbin slowly, the boy whining at the stretch. He stopped moving when he was fully seated in Changbin, giving the boy time to adjust. Changbin was whimpering and whining and wiggling as best as he could with Chan holding him down.  
  
“Pleasemovepleasepleaseplease.” Changbin whimpered out, tears were rolling down his cheeks again, Chan reached up and wiped Changbin’s cheeks before slowly pulling out, Changbin whining at the movement.  
  
“How hard do you want it, Binnie?”  
  
“H-Hard.” Changbin was desperate for release.  
  
“You asked for it.” Chan smirked and glanced back at Woojin, who was now palming himself through his jeans. He maintained eye contact with Woojin as he slammed back into Changbin. Changbin cried out as Chan pounded into him, his hands scrambling around on the sheets trying to find a good hold. Chan lifted up one of Changbin’s legs and placed it on his shoulder, the new angle allowing him to hit Changbin’s prostate dead on. Changbin was screaming Chan’s name with every thrust, Chan snuck another glance at Woojin to see that he had pulled his own dick out and was stroking it, staring intently at Changbin squirming on the bed.  
  
“C-Chan.” Changbin moaned out, “I’m, ah, I’m close.”  
  
“You can cum, baby.” Chan grabbed Changbin’s dick and gave it a quick tug, Changbin moaned loudly as he spilled his load onto his own stomach. He clenched around Chan’s dick as he came, bringing Chan right to the edge, he pulled out of Changbin and pumped himself a couple more times, adding his load to the one already on Changbin’s stomach. Chan heard Woojin cum at the same time as he did, too wrapped up in his own high to truly pay attention. Changbin was shaky as he came back down to earth, after a few seconds, Woojin was wiping up Changbin’s stomach as Chan laid down next to him, pulling the trembling boy into his arms. “You okay, Binnie?” Changbin nodded in response. Woojin laid down on the other side, wrapping his arms around the both of them.  
  
“D-Did I do good?” Changbin looked up, glancing between the two other boys.  
  
“So good, Binnie.” Woojin cooed, stroking the boys cheek, Changbin smiled and snuggled up to him, he was done shaking at this point, tiredness taking over.  
  
“Get some rest, Bin.” Chan said gently, running his fingers through Changbin’s hair. Changbin nodded gently, his eyes already starting to shut.  
  
“Don’t leave me.” he mumbled as he fell asleep.  
  
“Never.” Woojin responded, he looked at Chan who was also drifting off, “Goodnight, Chan.” Woojin said, a soft smile on his face.  
  
“G’night Woojinnie.” Chan smiled back as he closed his eyes fully, Woojin found himself drifting off as well, falling asleep not too long after Chan, holding Changbin tightly to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was also posted on my tumblr where I have the full list of the kinktober prompts that im using, heres the link if youre interested: https://kpopblurbs.tumblr.com/post/188073024763/kinktober-2019-masterlist
> 
> Also this is the first smut I've ever posted so like constructive criticism is always appreciated uwu


End file.
